mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Твайлайт Велвет и Найт Лайт/Галерея
Первый сезон История знаков отличия Twilight's parents S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle parents S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle Dance S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's Parents S1E23.png Filly Twilight in full power S1E23.png Twilight turns her parents into plants cropped S1E23.png Twilight's parents turns back to normal S1E23.png Filly Twilight hopping around Celestia S1E23.png Filly Twilight celebrating S1E23.png Второй сезон Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Twilight Velvet dabbing eyes S2E26.png Twilight Velvet crying S2E26.png Twilight's Parents S2E26.png Третий сезон Загадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight's parents S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Эквестрийские игры Spike counts to -fourteen thousand- S4E24.png Шестой сезон Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Twilight's parents arrive at the train station S6E2.png Night Light --Came out of nowhere-- S6E2.png Twilight Velvet --to see this peaceful little angel-- S6E2.png Twilight Velvet looks at her grandfilly S6E2.png Twilight Velvet --Come to your grandmare!-- S6E2.png Flurry Heart trying to reach for her grandmother S6E2.png Cadance --the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice-- S6E2.png Twilight Velvet levitating Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight Velvet holds Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight Velvet --or are we gonna spend our entire visit just calling her --the baby----- S6E2.png Twilight --I think it's lovely-- S6E2.png Twilight kisses her niece S6E2.png Flurry Heart tries to reach for her aunt S6E2.png The main cast walking to the train S6E2.png Седьмой сезон Дело было в дирижабле Zeppelin at the Canterlot air docks S7E22.png Ponies boarding the zeppelin S7E22.png Twilight and her family board the zeppelin S7E22.png Night Light tells her daughter to watch out S7E22.png Night Light -she means doing something crazy- S7E22.png Night Light -bungee-jumping over Luna Bay!- S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -what was that, hon-- S7E22.png Night Light -my new, uh, bingo strategy book!- S7E22.png Night Light winking at his daughter S7E22.png Twilight's family and ponies on the zeppelin deck S7E22.png Twilight's family and ponies hear cruise director S7E22.png Twilight's family listens to director's announcement S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -that was an assertive welcome- S7E22.png Background ponies look at Twilight and her family S7E22.png Sparkle family enters their zeppelin cabin S7E22.png Twilight Velvet tipping the steward pony S7E22.png Sparkle family marveling at their cabin S7E22.png Night Light touching the cabin pillows S7E22.png Night Light laughing heartily S7E22.png Night Light trying to remember S7E22.png Night Light -what contest we won- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -where this prize came from- S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -when somepony offers you- S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -just sign the paperwork- S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -don't ask questions!- S7E22.png Night Light holding Twilight Velvet close S7E22.png Sparkle family members happy together S7E22.png Night Light looking at bingo on the schedule S7E22.png Night Light -how the numbers and letters are organized- S7E22.png Sparkle family looking at Night Light S7E22.png Twilight mentions tiny boats to Shining Armor S7E22.png Twilight Velvet looking at the cruise schedule S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -barrel jumping at Neighagra Falls- S7E22.png Night Light smirking at Twilight Velvet S7E22.png Twilight marks barrel jumping on the schedule S7E22.png Twilight's family looks at the almanac S7E22.png Twilight's family looks forward to the Northern Stars S7E22.png Princess Cadance -definitely don't want to miss that- S7E22.png Twilight's family hears director's new announcement S7E22.png Twilight and her family agree to take the tour S7E22.png Twilight and her family leaving their cabin S7E22.png Zeppelin passing next to Cloudsdale S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -how'd he know that-- S7E22.png Twilight and family feel piercing pony eyes S7E22.png Princess Cadance -the other side of the deck- S7E22.png Twilight and family move to other side of the deck S7E22.png Sparkle family and attendees hear another announcement S7E22.png Twilight's parents rushing past her and Cadance S7E22.png Velvet, Night Light, and ponies look over side of airship S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -that's not where we were born- S7E22.png Night Light -it is a really nice tree, sweetheart- S7E22.png Velvet nodding in agreement with her husband S7E22.png Zeppelin passes over the Crystal Empire S7E22.png Velvet and Night Light agree to have their picture taken S7E22.png Cruise attendees take pictures of Velvet and Night Light S7E22.png Twilight annoyed by her parents' excessive attention S7E22.png Twilight asking the attendees about the director S7E22.png Cruise ponies cheering for Twilight and Cadance S7E22.png Iron Will and Sparkle family in zeppelin cabin S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle complaining to Iron Will S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -just to see Cadance and me!- S7E22.png Iron Will shows Velvet her signed consent forms S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -who reads the fine print-- S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -we were just so excited- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle's parents looking disappointed S7E22.png Night Light suggests turning the ship around S7E22.png Twilight looks at her family's disappointed faces S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle tells Iron Will to wait S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle offers Iron Will a deal S7E22.png Twilight -whatever princess activities you want- S7E22.png Twilight -promise that my family gets to do- S7E22.png Shining Armor -you don't have to do that- S7E22.png Twilight -I don't want the vacation to end- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -let down all these ponies- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -we have some time before- S7E22.png Iron Will pushes Twilight to the grand prize raffle S7E22.png Cruise ponies gather for the grand prize raffle S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle next to Iron Will on a platform S7E22.png Iron Will -when the zeppelin flies- S7E22.png Iron Will -it's time for a prize!- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle rejoining her family S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle bumps into Star Tracker S7E22.png Star Tracker in front of Twilight Sparkle S7E22.png Iron Will -congratulations to Star Tracker- S7E22.png Iron Will reveals details of the grand prize raffle S7E22.png Iron Will makes it rain streamers and confetti S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -that's the prize-!- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -I guess you should come with us- S7E22.png Twilight and Night Light welcoming Star Tracker S7E22.png Night Light nudges Star Tracker with his elbow S7E22.png Star Tracker smiling with extreme giddiness S7E22.png Bingo competition on the zeppelin cruise S7E22.png Night Light on the far end of the zeppelin deck S7E22.png Night Light stamping his Bingo sheet S7E22.png Night Light -this Princess Bingo is great!- S7E22.png Night Light waving to Twilight Sparkle S7E22.png Twilight tries talking to her dad from a distance S7E22.png Bingo ponies chanting -Princess Bingo!- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle watches the cruise ponies chant S7E22.png Star Tracker -and it's also your name- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle very creeped out by Star Tracker S7E22.png Paddle boat race on the zeppelin cruise S7E22.png Twilight arrives at the paddle boat races S7E22.png Star Tracker bumps into Twilight Sparkle S7E22.png Twilight looking annoyed at Star Tracker S7E22.png Twilight slaps Shining Armor on the back S7E22.png Shining Armor looking more airsick S7E22.png Twilight holding flag in disappointment S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -I could could race your brother- S7E22.png Twilight Velvet puts on a life jacket S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -as long as Shining Armor gets to race- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from her mother S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle at other end of the race pool S7E22.png Twilight holding the race flag next to Star Tracker S7E22.png Twilight Velvet paddles madly down the pool S7E22.png Twilight Velvet rapidly circling the race pool S7E22.png Twilight Velvet shouting in excited victory S7E22.png Twilight Velvet calling out to Shining Armor S7E22.png Shining Armor looking sick at the starting line S7E22.png Velvet levitates Shining Armor out of the pool S7E22.png Twilight Velvet helps Shining Armor back to the room S7E22.png Twilight Velvet pops out of the barrel S7E22.png Twilight Velvet filled with adrenaline S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -Neighagra Falls was amazing!- S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -the endless open air- S7E22.png Twilight Velvet's wet mane covers her face S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -the small confines of the barrel!- S7E22.png Night Light winking at Twilight Velvet S7E22.png Night Light kissing Velvet on the cheek S7E22.png Velvet notices her daughter's disappointment S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -we waited as long as we could- S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -maybe you should take a break- S7E22.png Velvet looking hopeful up at her daughter S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -it's your vacation, too- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -it's a totally successful vacation- S7E22.png Velvet and Night Light look at each other unconvinced S7E22.png Night Light believing his daughter's claims S7E22.png Twilight's parents look forward to the Northern Stars S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle sees the Northern Stars pass over S7E22.png Twilight's family watches the Northern Stars S7E22.png Twilight's family finishes watching the Northern Stars S7E22.png Night Light -we wish you'd been here to see it- S7E22.png Night Light -making a whole bunch of cruise ponies happy- S7E22.png Star Tracker -I'm so happy I could cry!- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -the cruise ponies are happy- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -my family is happy- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -even Iron Will is happy- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle gets angry at her family S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle snarling at her family S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -not even my real family- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle yelling -stands so close!- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle stomps a hoof on the floor S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle angrily storming away S7E22.png Twilight Velvet gives Star Tracker an ice pack S7E22.png Twilight and Cadance return to Sparkle family cabin S7E22.png Star Tracker gives ice pack back to Twilight Velvet S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle tells Star Tracker not to leave S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -I have something to tell you- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle learns her lesson S7E22.png Twilight suggests something off the schedule S7E22.png Twilight Velvet and Night Light in complete shock S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -something I want us to do- S7E22.png Twilight and her family enjoying ice cream S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle and her family laughing together S7E22.png Night Light levitating a model sun S7E22.png Velvet, Shining Armor, and Flurry dressed as stars S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -this is amazing!- S7E22.png Twilight makes fun of Shining Armor's airsickness S7E22.png Shining Armor denying being airsick again S7E22.png Shining Armor getting airsick all over again S7E22.png Shining Armor -maybe I'm not feeling great!- S7E22.png Sparkle family members moving toward a bench S7E22.png Sparkle family in a big group hug S7E22.png Разное Mystery pack 4 Twilight Velvet.png Mystery pack 6 Twilight Velvet.jpg Twilight Velvet album mobile game.png Twilight's Dad album mobile game.png Sunset Shimmer album page MLP mobile game.png Comic issue 12 page 3.jpg Comic issue 40 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 40 credits page.jpg Comic issue 40 page 3.jpg MLP Holiday Special 2015 page 3.jpg Twilight Velvet card MLP CCG.png Night Light Devoted Dad card MLP CCG.png en:Twilight Velvet and Night Light/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей